


Proposal On The Couch

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Couch Cuddles, Couches, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Have I Done, Wordcount: 100-500, too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith and Lance are on a couch.Oneshot/drabble





	Proposal On The Couch

Lance and Keith were chilling on the couch. They'd been dating for awhile now, so they couldn't exactly say 'five feet apart because they're not gay'. Keith was in fact gay, and Lance was bi, but they were very gay for each other. What was the point of this again? Oh yeah. 

Anyway long story short they were dating. And they were cuddling right now. 

"You know, babe," Lance said. "I would totally marry you."

"I would marry you too," Keith said back. 

They went back to cuddling. Watching tv. Just doing cute stuff like that. 

"...did we just get engaged?" Lance turned to look at him. 

"...yes." Keith said. 

"Cool."

"Cool."

And then they went back to cuddling, for real. With smiles on their faces. 


End file.
